


Ai ga kimagure de aru

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M, Movie Reference, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Forse anche a Kao-chan piace Haru-chan?”In un’occasione diversa, forse Kaoru avrebbe riso della solita ingenuità di Honey, ma in quel momento la voglia di ridere gli era mancata del tutto.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 6





	Ai ga kimagure de aru

**_~Ai ga kimagure de aru~_ **

_“Forse anche a Kao-chan piace Haru-chan?”_

In un’occasione diversa, forse Kaoru avrebbe riso della solita ingenuità di Honey, ma in quel momento la voglia di ridere gli era mancata del tutto.

Non sapeva nemmeno se ci fosse qualcosa di cui, in quel momento, avesse effettivamente voglia.

Si sentiva distrutto, sconfitto.

Era da mesi oramai che si imponeva di abituarsi a quella sensazione, ma per quanto ci si sforzasse non riusciva ad ignorare le ombre sul viso di Hikaru, non riusciva ad ignorare il suo dolore.

Era speculare al proprio, esattamente come tutto il resto, eppure per una volta c’era qualcosa in cui i loro gusti differivano, ed era la cosa più sbagliata al mondo.

Era stato Kyoya a dirglielo la prima volta, a dire il vero, prima ancora che fosse lui stesso a rendersene conto.

Era stato lui a dirgli che il modo in cui guardava suo fratello denotava ben più dell’egocentrismo, era stato lui a dirgli di fare attenzione, di non rimanere scottato, di non farsi inutilmente del male.

E Kaoru aveva riso ed aveva ironizzato, perché era la sua migliore arma di difesa e perché ancora non sapeva quanto il più grande avesse ragione.

Se ne era accorto solo dopo, con il tempo, quello stesso tempo che gli aveva fatto notare più di una volta quanto il suo umore cadesse in picchiata ogni volta che Hikaru parlava con Haruhi, e quanto invece fosse felice quando lui e il fratello erano completamente da soli, quando Hikaru era con lui che parlava, quando si confidava, quando lo abbracciava e lo toccava in quei momenti diventati così di routine che il più grande probabilmente non ci faceva nemmeno più caso.

Ma Kaoru invece lo notava, così come di lui notava tutto, così come notava come con il passare del tempo la presenza di Hikaru gli fosse divenuta necessaria come l’aria che respirava.

_“Forse anche a Kao-chan piace Haru-chan?”_

Gli sarebbe davvero dispiaciuto deludere le aspettative di Honey, e sapeva che il dirgli la verità su chi davvero gli piacesse, su chi fosse innamorato, non avrebbe fatto altro che confonderlo.

Gli erano sempre piaciute le cose semplici in fondo, e quell’amore era troppo complesso perché Kaoru riuscisse a spiegarlo anche a se stesso, prima ancora che agli altri.

Quel giorno ritornare a casa fu una tortura.

Hikaru non aveva detto una parola per tutto il tragitto, e nemmeno lui aveva saputo o voluto colmare quel silenzio.

Era come se ci fosse un muro fra di loro, come se tutta la luce che il fratello aveva rappresentato per lui nel corso degli anni si fosse trasformata improvvisamente in oscurità, ed era qualcosa alla quale non era abituato, e se non avesse voluto loro bene probabilmente avrebbe odiato Haruhi e Tamaki per questo.

Una volta entrati in casa Hikaru si era chiuso nella loro stanza, e il più piccolo sapeva che non stava cercando in alcun modo di tagliarlo fuori, ma volle comunque lasciargli il suo spazio.

Anche lui, del resto, aveva voglia di rimanere da solo.

Hikaru era l’ultima persona insieme alla quale sarebbe voluto stare in quel momento.

***

Quella notte Kaoru non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Continuava a provare a chiudere gli occhi, ma ogni volta che lo faceva c’era qualcosa dentro di lui che gli imponeva di riaprirli, che gli imponeva di posarli su Hikaru che, al contrario, dormiva pacificamente già da qualche ora nel letto di fianco al suo.

Kaoru si passo la lingua sul labbro inferiore, nervoso.

Tentava di convincersi del fatto che se riusciva a dormire davvero così bene, allora non poteva sul serio essere amore quello che provava per Haruhi.

Non sentiva quello strano dolore in mezzo al petto, non veniva tormentato dal pensiero di lei, non provava tutta quella tristezza nel sapere che era un altro che amava, che non avrebbe mai potuto essere sua?

E se davvero poi provava tutto quello, com’era possibile che riuscisse a dormire la notte?

Lo guardò, così immerso nell’oscurità, e gli parve bellissimo. Il buio misto alla lieve luce che traspariva dalla finestra gli segnava i lineamenti, e Kaoru vide chiaro sul suo volto quella stessa ansia che portava il proprio, ma non riuscì a pensare ad altro che al fatto che stesse dormendo, cosa che a lui invece riusciva impossibile.

Si alzò lentamente dal letto, dirigendosi verso quello del fratello con passo leggero, attento a non svegliarlo.

Si sedette per terra di fianco a lui, poggiando il viso sul materasso in modo da poterlo guardare, da poter osservare la sua espressione.

Lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

Kyoya gli aveva detto che era egocentrico amare Hikaru, ma si sbagliava. Lui non riusciva a vedere tutto quello in cui erano diversi, nessuno ci riusciva, e Kaoru in lui non amava un riflesso di se stesso, amava Hikaru per il suo essere unico a proprio modo.

Gli venne da piangere, ma si trattenne, certo che una volta iniziato non sarebbe più riuscito a smettere.

Alzò una mano e la portò delicatamente sul viso dell’altro, sfiorandolo su di uno zigomo, scendendo fino alle labbra, saggiando la consistenza di quella pelle così familiare.

Hikaru si agitò brevemente, ma l’altro non se ne diede pena.

Non gli importava più di niente in fondo, e anche se si fosse svegliato non avrebbe avuto niente per cui dare spiegazioni.

Era giunto ad un punto di non ritorno Kaoru, e ora tutto quello che lo teneva a galla era disteso di fianco a lui, e si lasciava toccare nell’incoscienza del sonno, e lui sapeva che di questo si sarebbe dovuto accontentare.

Si rialzò sulle ginocchia, guardando il fratello dall’alto, sorridendo in un istinto momentaneo che gli fece dimenticare di tutto il resto.

E poi tutto gli tornò alla mente, colpendolo come avrebbe fatto un pugno in mezzo al petto, e lui si sentì davvero come se avesse perso il fiato, e vide Hikaru e la sua espressione triste, e lo vide guardare sempre in direzione di Haruhi, e lo vide scostante con quello stesso fratello che per lui c’era stato nel corso della loro intera esistenza.

Rivoleva quell’Hikaru, lo voleva così tanto che faceva male.

Si chinò sopra di lui senza nemmeno un pensiero alle conseguenze, posando le labbra sulle sue, troppo deciso per sperare effettivamente di non svegliarlo.

_“Forse anche a Kao-chan piace Haru-chan?”_

No, non gli piaceva Haru-chan, e non si trattava nemmeno di piacere, non più a questo punto.

Kaoru amava Hikaru con tutto se stesso, e non c’era più possibilità di negarlo ormai.

Il fratello non impiegò molto a svegliarsi completamente.

Kaoru non aprì gli occhi e non concesse alle proprie labbra che pochi secondi di contatto con le sue, per poi tirarsi nuovamente su e finalmente osare guardare il più grande negli occhi.

“Kaoru, che cosa...” gli domandò, ma il più piccolo non rispose, tornando velocemente nel proprio letto, dandogli le spalle.

“Niente. Non è successo niente Hikaru, torna a dormire.” gli disse, la voce soffocata dal cuscino e dalle coperte, gli occhi serrati che ancora si costringevano a non piangere.

Sapeva che non ne sarebbe uscito così facilmente, ma non aveva nemmeno voglia di leggere il disgusto negli occhi del fratello, di rispondere a domande scomode e di rivelargli quello che gli aveva taciuto nel corso degli ultimi mesi.

Non che non si sentisse pronto o che davvero non provasse la minima voglia di togliersi quel peso dal petto, tutt’altro.

Ma non era ancora impazzito, e si rendeva perfettamente conto del fatto che Hikaru non era solo l’uomo di cui era innamorato, ma era prima di tutto suo fratello, e quello che provava era così maledettamente sbagliato che in quel preciso istante non poté fare a meno di provare disgusto per se stesso.

Sentì distintamente Hikaru alzarsi dal proprio letto e avvicinarsi al suo, e strinse ancora più forte le mani sulle coperte, come se quel sottile strato di stoffa potesse bastare a proteggerlo.

Hikaru si sedette di fianco a lui sul letto, accarezzandogli lentamente un fianco oltre le lenzuola.

“Kaoru...” lo chiamò, il più piccolo non fu in grado di capire dal suo tono di voce che cosa stesse pensando in quel momento.

C’era una nota di... rassegnazione. Di tristezza, forse, e Kaoru sentì tornare prepotente quel dolore in mezzo al petto.

“Lascia perdere, Hikaru. Non... non è successo niente. Mi dispiace, ho agito in modo impulsivo.” si giustificò, senza credere nemmeno per un attimo che il fratello potesse davvero ignorare quello che era appena successo.

Hikaru sospirò, prima di rialzarsi e sollevare le lenzuola, stendendosi nel letto spazioso insieme a lui, che ancora gli dava le spalle.

Kaoru trattenne il respiro mentre lo sentì stringersi contro di sé, mentre sentì le sue braccia circondargli la vita, e il suo respiro all’altezza dell’orecchio.

“Che cos’è che vuoi, Kaoru?” gli chiese, in un mormorio sommesso.

Il più piccolo non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi andare contro il corpo del fratello, ancora caldo di letto, reclinando la testa per poggiargliela contro la spalla.

“Non lo so, Hikaru. Non lo so cos’è che voglio. So solo che negli ultimi mesi tutta quella farsa di me e te e dell’amore fra fratelli per me non è più una farsa. So che ogni volta che mi sei troppo vicino, anche se so che è solo una recita, io...” si interruppe, scuotendo la testa. “Ti amo, Hikaru. Ti amo” mormorò, roco, non sapendo quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a trattenere le lacrime.

Successe tutto troppo in fretta perché Kaoru potesse effettivamente chiedersi cosa stesse accadendo.

Hikaru gli posò una mano sotto il mento, delicato e al contempo deciso, tirandolo verso di sé e costringendolo a girarsi, prima di posare nuovamente le labbra sulle sue.

Non ci vollero che pochi secondi prima che il più piccolo si trovasse a sorridere sotto quelle labbra e quel bacio, prima che si voltasse completamente, stringendosi contro il corpo di Hikaru, portandogli le mani sul viso per tenerlo fermo su di sé, come se avesse paura di sentirlo scivolargli via dalle dita.

Non dissero niente nemmeno una volta che si furono separati, non era quello il momento, e Kaoru nemmeno voleva sentirsi dire quanto sbagliato fosse tutto quello, quanto disperato dovesse sembrare agli occhi del suo stesso fratello.

Lo baciava, lo accarezzava, e questo bastava a lasciargli intendere che entrambi volevano esattamente la stessa identica cosa.

Si spostò quel tanto che bastava per lasciarlo distendere con la schiena contro il materasso, mettendosi cavalcioni sopra di lui e chinandosi per baciarlo ancora, risollevandosi poi quel tanto che bastava a guardarlo negli occhi, a sorridergli.

Lo liberò velocemente dai vestiti mentre l’altro faceva lo stesso con lui, e non si soffermò nemmeno a guardare quel corpo che conosceva così bene, prima di scendere ad assaggiarlo con la bocca, con i denti e con la lingua, scoprendo in lui quelle piccole cose che ancora non gli erano familiari, che non desiderava altro che lo fossero.

Scese ancora di più su di lui, passando il proprio profilo sul suo sesso, scoprendolo già semi-eccitato, deciso a compensare ed avvolgendo una mano alla base, mentre la propria bocca andava a concentrarsi sul resto.

Hikaru ebbe come uno spasmo, e i suoi fianchi si protesero in avanti per andare incontro alla bocca del fratello, il quale era più che ben disposto a lasciargli fare qualsiasi cosa credesse.

Gli piaceva più di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare.

Gli piaceva il sapore di Hikaru, gli piacevano i suoi gemiti soffocati, gli piaceva la sua mano che andava ad intrecciarsi fra i propri capelli, tenendolo fermo contro di sé, muovendosi nella sua bocca con urgenza, come se non potesse farne a meno.

Fu a malincuore che si risollevò da lui, ma una volta ottenuto quello che desiderava era deciso ad arrivare fino in fondo, e non avrebbe sprecato la propria occasione.

Prese il posto del fratello con la schiena contro il materasso, indicandogli di raggiungerlo e trattenendo il fiato mentre Hikaru si inginocchiava di fianco a lui, accarezzandogli le gambe, schiudendole, sistemandovisi in mezzo con una lentezza che al più piccolo sembrava essere vicina alla tortura.

Quando il fratello portò una mano sulle sue labbra fu veloce ad avvolgergli le dita con la lingua, inumidendole, assaporandole, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, senza che quello stesso sguardo gli pesasse più, ormai, convinto di quello che stava accadendo.

Quando il primo dito scivolò dentro di lui Kaoru fece una leggera smorfia, respirando a fondo per costringere il proprio corpo ad abituarsi alla svelta al fastidio di quella prima intrusione.

E così fu, e attese un secondo dito e poi un terzo, spingendosi contro la mano del fratello, gemendo sommessamente quando il fastidio si trasformò in dolore, ma ancora non impiegando troppo tempo per farci l’abitudine, facendo cenno ad Hikaru di fermarsi, dicendogli con lo sguardo che andava bene così, che era pronto, che lo voleva.

Il più grande annuì, sfilando lentamente le dita da dentro di lui e mettendogli poi la mano sotto una gamba, lasciando poi che gli si avvolgesse intorno ad un fianco mentre si metteva più comodamente sopra di lui, lasciando che la propria erezione sfiorasse l’apertura del fratello.

“Kaoru... sei...?”

“Sì.” lo fermò il più piccolo, prima ancora che l’altro potesse finire la frase. “Sono sicuro, Hikaru. Ti...” fece una smorfia, imbarazzato. “Ti voglio” mormorò poi.

Il più grande allora non ebbe più alcuna remora.

Si spinse dentro di lui, piano, e l’altro non seppe se la lentezza fosse dovuta ad una premura nei suoi confronti o piuttosto al fatto di volere che lo sentisse del tutto mentre entrava dentro di sé, ma non gli importava più di tanto.

Quando l’ebbe penetrato del tutto si sentì bene come mai si era sentito in vita sua, si sentì completo, si sentì così felice da temere ad un certo punto di non riuscire più a regolare i battiti del proprio cuore.

Hikaru non rimase fermo a lungo prima di riprendere a muoversi dentro di lui.

Le sue spinte erano secche, decise, si fecero quasi brutali man mano che andava avanti, ma a Kaoru non interessava.

Sentiva l’urgenza del fratello, ed era uguale alla sua, e ne aveva bisogno in quel momento, bisogno che continuasse a spingersi con quella stessa foga dentro di lui.

Gli artigliò le spalle, conficcando le unghie nella sua pelle mentre sentiva una mano del più grande contro il suo fianco stringerlo così forte che non si sarebbe sorpreso il giorno dopo di ritrovarsi con dei lividi.

Sorrise, Kaoru, sorrise guardando Hikaru arrivare al proprio limite, mentre portava la mano intorno alla sua erezione e cominciava a muoverla velocemente, conducendolo in poco tempo ad un facile orgasmo.

Non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così in vita sua: inarcò la schiena, sentendo il fratello dentro di sé, sentendo come se quella presenza fosse accentuata dal proprio stesso piacere, sentendo le proprie mani stringersi ancora di più sulle sue spalle mentre veniva, gemendo a voce bassa e cantilenante il nome del più grande.

Hikaru non gli lasciò un attimo di tregua, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, chinandosi e mordendogli forte una spalla quando venne a sua volta, dentro di lui, esattamente come voleva Kaoru, come se quella fosse la conclusione perfetta del suo desiderio appena realizzatosi.

Svanì presto la presenza del fratello dentro di sé, ma non se ne lamentò; aveva già avuto più di quanto potesse chiedere.

Si stese accanto a lui, lo sguardo neutro, fisso sul soffitto.

Kaoru si fece più vicino, poggiandosi contro il suo petto titubante, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nei suoi occhi, come se non fosse certo che l’altro lo volesse così vicino.

“Va tutto bene?” gli chiese in un mormorio, sorridendogli tentativamente.

Hikaru ricambiò stentatamente il sorriso, ma era appunto stentato e Kaoru non riuscì a rallegrarsene.

“Sì. Sì, va tutto bene” rispose, annuendo come a sottolineare quanto aveva appena detto. Gli portò una mano sulla schiena, accarezzandola per tutta la lunghezza, e poi chiuse gli occhi, stringendolo contro di sé.

Kaoru non disse una sola parola, ma si lasciò stringere, perché era questo che voleva, e voleva Hikaru nel suo letto quella notte, e l’altro lo sapeva alla perfezione.

Poi si lasciò cogliere da una strana sensazione di vuoto, un vuoto inaspettato, e di nuovo gli tornò quel senso di oppressione e la voglia di piangere, ma cercò ancora di contrastarla in ogni modo, perché sarebbe stato ingrato da parte sua, adesso, piangere.

Hikaru aveva sempre viziato Kaoru in ogni modo possibile.

Aveva sempre cercato di renderlo felice, come se nella sua felicità ve ne stesse una parte della propria, e non c’era mai stato capriccio che non avesse soddisfatto.

Ma quello non era un capriccio, e che Hikaru avesse deciso di cedervi comunque lo faceva sentire... umiliato, in un certo senso.

Non lo voleva, Hikaru, non lo avrebbe voluto mai, non in quel senso almeno.

Mentre l’oscurità li avvolgeva, Kaoru sentiva che vi sarebbe sprofondato per sempre, senza tornare mai più, che sarebbe rimasto in quel buio senza Hikaru, perché il suo amore non era abbastanza per qualcosa di così sbagliato e che, alla fine, nemmeno avrebbe voluto mai.

Kaoru si strinse forte contro il corpo del fratello, cercando ancora di rendere familiare quella sensazione perché, lo sapeva, al mattino sarebbe sparita e lui non l’avrebbe provata mai più.

Ci sarebbe stata solo oscurità, per lui.

Amava Hikaru abbastanza da non volerlo più fare sentire costretto a soddisfare anche quell’ennesima voglia di rimanere insieme a lui per sempre.


End file.
